Don't Worry, Be Happy
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: Sasuke finds something about Naruto...


ACGOMN: …No comment. Set sometime between the end of the Sand/Sound invasion to the beginning of Sasuke Retrieval Arc. A bit OOC…

I don't own Naruto and I never will. So don't send me any lawsuits please, because I have nothing. ;;

* * *

**Don't Worry Be Happy**

**By:**

**CrazyGirlOfManyNames**

Sasuke could not believe that he was going over Naruto's apartment. Naruto had borrowed a book from him and Naruto forgot it at home. He had a scowl on his face as he followed Naruto home. This better not take long, it was his favorite book.

"Hold on a minutes Sasuke," said Naruto, running up the stairs to get to his apartment door. Sasuke waited five minutes for him to come downstairs. He was not a patient one that's for sure. He followed him upstairs. Naruto was staring at his door and his window was broken.

"Naruto? What happened?" His question was answered as on the front door someone painted on his front door (which was wide open) _'DIE'_. Naruto and Sasuke both went into the apartment. Someone trashed his place completely with threats on the walls. Naruto walked to his room.

"Oh man they destroyed my picture frame of the team," said Naruto, who did not seemed fazed. "Oh here's your book. I kept it in a safe spot." Sasuke was just watching him.

"Naruto, who did this?"

"I don't know people I guess. It happens sometimes. Less since I became a Shinobi. Someone must have been drunk," said Naruto, shrugging. He took out his froggy wallet to see how much money he had. "Well, I better go get some D-ranked missions."

Sasuke was not happy. He was not happy at all. How dare someone treat his teammate like this? And what's worse Naruto did not react at all. He figured that Naruto would be angry, but here's another way that Naruto just completely surprises Sasuke.

"Dobe! Get mad or something," snapped Sasuke. "You are just going to let people destroy you belongings like these!"

"Sasuke-teme you are a baka," said Naruto, with a smile on his face. "I have to let people get away with things like these or I'll get in big trouble."

"But just because you played a few pranks and are loud and annoying does not mean they can go around and do this!" Naruto began laughing almost in a bittersweet way.

"Things don't always turn out the way they are suppose to Sasuke," said Naruto, grinning. "You have your book so you can leave now. Oh and don't mention this to Kakashi-sensei or Sakura-chan okay?" Sasuke then found himself dumbfounded standing out Naruto's apartment building. He had to find Kakashi. Luckily the pervert was not hard to locate.

"Yo! Kakashi someone trashed Naurto's place," said Sasuke. "He won't go report it you do it." Kakashi was at the Memorial Stone reading Icha Icha .

"I can't, Naruto told me not to do anything," said Kakashi.

"But--"

"Naruto has his own way of living. He was not raised in the same way as you or Sakura or even me. You have to let him be," said Kakashi, shutting his book. "I know you don't like it but Naruto is Naruto. He is the type of person to be the Don't Worry, be happy type." Sasuke glared at his sensei. Useless. Kakashi then left. Sasuke growled. He last choice to go to was Sakura. So he found her house and told her what happened.

"Sasuke-kun I know," said Sakura. "But he won't let anyone do anything about it. Ino and I went over to ask Naruto something, but all we found was him cleaning up the place. Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino and Kiba seen it too as did Neji, Hinata, Tenten, and Lee ." Sasuke clenched his teeth together and thought. He then got an idea.

"Sakura can you help me with something," asked Sasuke. Sakura raised an eyebrow and nodded. Later the Konoha 12 (Minus Naruto) stood outside his apartment. Naruto was not home but out trying to find some easy money making jobs. The group had bought things to repair his apartment.

Later that night, Naruto entered his apartment to find it in one piece, clean and it smelled like fresh paint. He raised an eyebrow. What in the world was going on? Naruto walked around his apartment, in a somewhat shock. He got to his room. On his bed was his Team 7 picture in a new frame. Next to it was a note.

_'You baka.' _It said. It was signed by everyone including Akamaru. Naruto just grinned. His precious people…..

* * *

ACGOMN: ….Again no comment. REVIEW!! 


End file.
